Embodiments described below relate generally to fuel cell service, repair and diagnostics methods and apparatus. Specifically, the embodiments relate to service, maintenance, repair and diagnostic methods and apparatus for diagnosing hydrogen fuel cells and to tools for performing such functions.
As fuel cells become used more widely, for instance in vehicles, household appliances and the like, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatus for servicing and diagnosing the fuel cell. In this manner, it is possible to increase performance of the fuel cell and associated user satisfaction.